


Rencontrer les pères : 3. Seeley Booth

by Laienth



Series: Mais qui est le papa de ton bébé ? [4]
Category: Bones (TV), Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Booth n'est pas Angel, Forced Pregnancy, Gen, Grossesse forcée
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laienth/pseuds/Laienth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celui qui avait mis ce gars sur la liste des donneurs avait un drôle de sens de l'humour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rencontrer les pères : 3. Seeley Booth

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Meeting the Dads 03: Seeley Booth](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/160241) by mmooch. 



> Crédits : Les personnages de Buffy contre les Vampires appartiennent à Joss Whedon/Mutant Ennemy. Ceux de Bones sont à Hart Hanson et Fox Network. Je ne possède aucun droit d'auteur.
> 
> Note de la traductrice : Je rappelle que cette histoire appartient à mmoch. S'il vous plaît, ne copiez ou ne prenez pas cette histoire sans son autorisation.

**Washington, DC**

« Bonjour, nous sommes ici pour voir un certain Agent Spécial Seeley Booth pour une affaire personnelle, » déclara poliment Buffy à la réceptionniste.

Giles et elle avaient décidé qu'ils avaient de meilleures chances d'être reçus dans ce genre de bâtiment du gouvernement si c'était elle qui présentait la demande, vu qu'elle était une fille et surtout _américaine_.

« Un instant je vous prie, je vais lui faire savoir que vous êtes là, Mademoiselle… ? répondit l'homme derrière le plexiglas d'un ton automatique.

\- Summers. Buffy Summers. » répondit-elle avec un sourire aimable artificiel.

Puis elle se tourna vers son mentor en roulant des yeux. Ils étaient _vraiment_ obligés de choisir des employés du gouvernement pour essayer de la mettre enceinte ?

« Mademoiselle Summers ? Il sera là dans quelques minutes, vous pouvez prendre un siège si vous voulez, l'informa-t-il en pointant la salle d'attente.

\- Alors, Giles ? Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu veux faire pendant qu'on est en ville une fois fini avec ces gars ? On a plutôt de la chance qu'il y en ait 3 dans la même ville, » demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les sièges.

Il réfléchit un moment puis répondit :

« J'ai toujours voulu visiter le Smithsonian. 

\- Quelle surprise que _tu_ choisisses un musée ! Non sérieusement, ça a l'air marrant. Alex nous a dit une fois que la chaise d'Archie Bunker était exposée là-bas, » le taquina-t-elle, figurant qu'il ne comprendrait pas la référence.

Et en effet :

« Je suis désolé, qui ? 

\- Référence de la culture populaire des années 70, Giles. C'était une série qui a eu un fort impact avec les problèmes culturels de l'époque. C'est probablement pourquoi c'est là, expliqua-t-elle gentiment, pour une fois. Alors comment on fait ça ? On table sur la vérité abrégée ou je prétends juste que j'ai eu une liaison d'un soir avec lui ? »

Giles essuya ses lunettes en répondant :

« Je suppose que ça dépend s'il ressemble ou non à quelqu'un avec qui tu _pourrais_ coucher. S'il ressemble à _certains_ des abrutis qui se trouvent sur cette liste, on n'aura pas d'autre choix que de dire ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé. »

Buffy frémit.

« Sans rire ! J'aurais vraiment aimé qu'elle ait gardé de meilleures notes pour expliquer _pourquoi_ certains de ces types ont été sélectionnés. Parce que franchement, y'en a qui ne devrait _jamais_ procréer ! Ooh, attention, j'entends quelqu'un qui demande après moi à l'accueil. Prêt ? »

Ils continuèrent à parler à voix basse comme l'homme et la femme se dirigeait vers eux. Malheureusement, la femme était devant et les empêchait de voir le type. Non pas que ça change grand-chose puisqu'ils évitaient de regarder dans leur direction tant qu'il n'avait pas annoncé sa présence.

« Mademoiselle Summers ? J'ai reçu un message à propos d'un sujet personnel sur lequel vous voudriez m'entretenir ? » demanda Seeley Booth en s'avançant en lui serrer la main. Il n'avait pas n'avait pas le moindre début d'idée de que ça pourrait bien être. Il était sûr de ne l'avoir jamais rencontrée, il s'en serait _souvenu_ , c'est certain.

Elle leva les yeux vers le père potentiel de son enfant, préparant son discours. Mais lorsqu'elle vit son visage, tout ce qui sortit fut un couinement.

Giles n'allaient pas beaucoup mieux. Il était presque sûr que ce n'était pas _lui_ car il se tenait sous la lumière directe du soleil passant par la fenêtre. Mais ça n'empêcha pas un halètement de surprise de s'échapper de ses lèvres.

Le docteur Brennan observa ces deux visiteurs avec un détachement clinique. Quoiqu'ils soient venus discuter avec Booth, il semblait clair que son apparence les avaient perturbés. La question était pourquoi ?

« Vous allez bien ? » s'enquit-elle, essayant de les sortir de leur choc.

Buffy lança un regard désemparé à son Observateur, ses yeux lançant un appel au secours. Elle lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille – ce à quoi il hocha la tête en accord – avant de se précipiter vers la porte menant à l'extérieur.

« Elle va juste passer un rapide coup de téléphone, » expliqua-t-il devant leurs expressions inquiètes et déroutées.

Booth s'assit en face du gentleman plus âgé.

« Y a-t-il un problème ? »

Giles hésita.

« C'est juste que vous avez une ressemblance frappante avec son ex. »

Il jeta un regard à la porte par laquelle elle était sortie.

« Mais ce n'est _pas_ la raison pour laquelle vous êtes tous deux ici, n'est-ce pas ? s'aventura Brennan.

\- Euuh, non. Mais je ne crois pas que ce sois ma place d'en parler. Elle sera déjà peut-être mécontente avec les informations que je vous ai données. » les informa-t-il nerveusement.

Il fut sauvé de questions supplémentaires par sa réapparition. Elle semblait toujours un peu pâle à cause du choc, ou peut-être de la grossesse. Malheureusement, les pouvoirs de guérison de la Tueuse ne s'appliquaient pas aux nausées matinales. Il se leva pour la prendre par la main et la guider vers le canapé. Prouvant la nouvelle dynamique de leur relation, il la tira à ses côtés et lui passa le bras autours des épaules pour lui apporter son soutien émotionnel.

« Qu'as-tu découvert ? » demanda-t-il calmement.

Buffy baissa brièvement la tête pour se recentrer.

« Qu'il est toujours là-bas et qu'il ne sait rien à propose d'un Seeley Booth. Mais maintenant il veut savoir pourquoi je voulais savoir. Je lui ai dit que ce n'était plus ses affaires. Et les choses sont parties en vrille à partir de là, » finit-elle la voix étranglée par l'émotion.

Giles l'étreignit et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

« Je suis tellement désolée, ma très chère fille, » murmura-t-il. « Si tu veux, je lui parlerais plus tard pour être sûr qu'il te laisse tranquille. »

Bones détesta de devoir les interrompre, mais elle n'était pas sûre de la manière de s'éclipser gracieusement :

« Voudriez-vous revenir une autre fois ? »

Buffy essuya ses larmes et se redressa.

« Non, ça ne devrait pas être long, mais ça serait mieux si nous pouvions parler en privé.

\- Certainement. Si vous voulez bien me suivre à l'étage, » offrit-il.

Il commença à lui offrir la main, mais renonça en repensant à sa réaction plus tôt et à la conversation avec son ami à son retour.

« Je suis le Dr. Tempérance Brennan je travaille avec l'Agent Booth, s'introduisit-elle pour dissiper la tension.

\- Je suis Buffy Summers, comme vous pouvez vous en douter ,et voici mon ami le Dr. Rupert Giles, » répondit Buffy en serrant la main offerte.

Puis elle se tourna vers l'agent et s'excusa :

« Bonjour, désolée d'avoir perdu mes moyens tout à l'heure, mais vous ressemblez à mon ex et notre relation ne s'est pas très bien passée. Donc j'ai été déstabilisée quand je vous ai vu. »

Il lui serra prudemment la main.

« C'est très compréhensible. Les mauvaises ruptures peuvent être pénibles. » compatit-il.

Ils arrivèrent à son bureau et il ferma la porte après qu'ils déclinèrent l'offre de rafraîchissements.

« Ok. Voilà l'histoire, » commença Buffy de manière aussi directe que possible. Elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que la vérité abrégée, parce qu'il n'y avait pas _l'ombre_ d'une chance qu'elle prétende avoir couché avec ce sosie d'Angel.

« Il y a quelques mois je me suis réveillée dans l'infirmerie d'une agence secrète gouvernementale dans la ville où j'habite. Ils _prétendaient_ qu'ils prenaient soin de moi après que j'ai été blessée et que quelques uns de leurs gens soient tombés sur moi. »

Elle se leva pour calmer sa nervosité en faisant des allers-retours.

« Je leur donnait occasionnellement un coup de main, mais ce que je ne _savais_ pas, c'est que leur supérieur avait cette espèce de plan complètement taré de me féconder avec le sperme de quelqu'un. On ne sait pas _comment_ elle a sélectionné les 'donneurs' ou comment elle a _obtenu_ les 'donations'. Et vu qu'elle est morte, on ne peut pas vraiment lui poser la question. Tout ce que nous avons pu trouver, c'est une liste de possibilités et votre nom en fait partie. »

Booth eut l'air très mal à l'aise. Ce n'est pas qu'il doutait d'elle au contraire, il était certain qu'elle disait la vérité. Il n'avait juste aucune idée de la manière de formuler la prochaine question sans la blesser. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter car elle répondit à sa question muette de toute façon.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire à propos du bébé. À l'heure actuelle, j'essaie juste de rencontrer les différents gars pour que quand je saurai qui est le père, je pourrai me décider avec _tous_ les faits, dit-elle calmement.

\- Ok. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose de moi d'ici là ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle lui fit un timide sourire.

« Pas vraiment. Si vous pouviez juste me donner une carte de visite ou autre pour que nous puissions vous appeler plus tard pour vous faire savoir ? » mentit-elle aisément. Ils avaient en fait _besoin_ de quelque chose lui appartenant pour le sort, mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui dire ça.

« Certainement, » accepta-t-il et en sortit une de sa poche. Il ne savait pas qui était le gars qui l'avait laissée partir, mais il était d'avis que celui-ci avait un problème au cerveau. Elle était magnifique, forte, et capable de faire face avec grâce à des situations plutôt difficiles. À moins qu'elle ne cache plusieurs énormes défauts, elle était plus ou moins la femme parfaite. Après Brennan, bien entendu.

« Merci, nous allons vous laisser maintenant. Nous avons une autre paire de gars à déranger en ville, » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire forcé.

* * *


End file.
